Accepting Destiny
by FuschiaStatic
Summary: Kagome is a young girl who wants to live a normal teenage life, but she is destined to protect the Shikon Jewel. When Kagome is sent to a school full of monks, demon slayers, priestesses, and demons- will she be able to adapt? REVIEW & ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER3
1. Chapter 1

"THEY ARE SENDING ME TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL!" Kagome cried out, running upstairs... Kagome refused to accept her miko powers. She wanted to attend a normal high school, with normal humans, and live a normal life. However her life was far from normal, the Higurashi family had been the protectors of the Sacred Shikon Jewel for centuries. Her schedule was Meditation, Medicinal Herbs, Lunch, Health, Demonic Trickery and Archery.

The next day she walked to her first day of school. Nervous of all the demons so very close to her. She was raised to fear demons and see them as the enemy. Suddenly, a boy brushed her shoulder and it caused her to spill her books all over the floor. She looked at him, he had pointy ears and sharp fangs.

"Pathetic huma-" he stopped. He had bold, deep blue eyes. "Excuse me." he picked up all of her books then handed them back to her. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention." the group of friends he was walking with began to laugh. They had the same ears and fangs.

"Oh Koga." one with a mohawk shook his head and laughed, the group continued without him. Kagome was shaking a little, at a complete loss for words.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite." he smiled and his fangs shined a pure white.

'I find that hard to believe.' Kagome thought to herself. "Do you think you could please point me in the direction of the meditation class?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I'll walk you there. So you must be new here, I'm Koga and your name is?"

"Kagome Higurashi." she smiled as he flinched a little. His ears perked up at the sound of her last name.

"I was wondering what an innocent looking girl like you was doing in a place like this. So you're a miko huh? Higurashi, the family that watches over the jewel of four souls? I've read it in my history book."

"Yes, that's my family." she sighed deeply. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Here's your class Kagome, since you're new hear it's safe to assume you don't really know anyone. You could sit by me at lunch!"

"I'll consider it." she laughed.

"See you at lunch, I'll be sure to save you a seat!" he winked at her and sped off. Kagome laughed to herself. 'Who said I would be sitting by him? I admire his confidence though.' Kagome walked outside in a courtyard where everyone was sitting on mats. She took a seat next to a guy in a purple and black striped shirt, rocking some skinny jeans and black converse.

The teacher began to take attendence and read off the names in order. The boy sitting next to her was named Miroku and when her name was said his jaw dropped. "Kagome Higurashi? THE, Higurashi family? We're talking about the same one here right?! Protectors of the Shikon Jewel?! Why haven't I heard of you before?"

"Yes that's my family, my grandmother currently protects the jewel and I am next in line." Kagome sighed, she despised speaking about the Shikon Jewel, she had heard enough her whole life.

"Wow, passed down through generations... Excuse my rudeness Lady Kagome, I'm Miroku." he bowed to her.

"Stop that!" she giggled.

"Oh, so humble!" he bombarded her with a billion more questions. They chatted it up for mostly the whole hour. Kagome had her next class with Miroku's girlfriend, Sango. He talked about her a lot. Kagome began to think about her boyfriend Hojo... she still hasn't broke the news to him. That she had been sent to a different school. They both studies hard to earn the marks to enter in the nicest medical school in Tokyo. Kagome had always lied about her family and denied it was the one in the history books. But since she was sent to this school, how was she supposed to cover that up...

Suddenly the bell rang and Kagome lost her focus and thoughts completely. Her and Miroku exited the class together and Miroku wrapped his arms around a girl and kissed her on the forehead. He introduced her to Kagome and they instantly seemed to click. Sango walked to class with Kagome and they took 2 seats way in the back.

"So, why are you attending this school? You seem completely human to me." Kagome raised a brow.

"This is part of my training to become a demon slayer!" Sango announced proudly.

"Do you believe all demons are bad?"

"No way Kagome. The world is filled with all kinds of people and demons. Some people are pure evil, while others are kind, sweet, gentle. The same goes for demons. My goal is to protect humans from evil demons they can not fight off on their own."

"I never really thought of it like that. But anyways, how long have you and Miroku been dating?"

"We have been together since 6th grade actually." Sango smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome began to explain the situation, hoping for some advice. "Well, you were talking about a future together so that's when you know it's someone special. But he can't accept you for who you truly are?" Sango was puzzled.

"It's just that I lied about it, did so many things to cover it up." Kagome sighed.

"Ah! YOU can not accept who you truly are. Kagome, anyone would feel honored to be in your position. It's such an important job, which is guranteed to be stressful at times. However it's very prestigious. I find it more powerful than a doctors degree from some fancy college. You had no reason in the first place to hide it! But think about why you did... you were afraid of acceptance. You should never be afraid of what others think because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. Haha, wise words of Dr. Suess I believe."

"You're right! He will accept me and love me for who I really am. I know it." Kagome smiled proudly! "I was nervous over nothing. So what if we don't attend the same school!"

"That's the spirit!" Sango smiled. "Sorry for going all Dr. Phil on your ass." the two girls continued chatting until class was over. Kagome felt so realieved that lunch was next. But she was feeling pretty nervous about sitting next to Koga. Sango told her to go for it and see how it plays out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome entered the lunch room slowly and her eyes darted around the room. There was so many people, all meshed together. Demons and humans completely coexisting, it puzzled her a bit. She heard a certain, familiar yell from the crowd. "KAGOME!" Koga waved his arms around until her attention directed to him. He motioned her to come sit, as he pushed his buddy right out of his seat. Kagome walked over to the table as Koga pulled the chair out for her. "This is the girl I was telling you all about." Koga smiled and took his seat at the table. All of the wolf-pack grinned at her in acceptance. "Come on Kagome let's get in the lunch line. He stood up and approached the nacho stand with Kagome following behind. Some wolf demon recognized Koga and let him and Kagome cut. "You like nachos?" Koga smiled.

"Who doesn't like nachoes?!" she giggled playfully. They were next in line, when Koga was finished talking to the cashier and it was Kagome's turn, she started to pull out her wallet. Then he grabbed her wrist gently and tugged. "Don't worry about that girl, I already got you."

"You really didn't have to do that!" Kagome developed a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Oh I know, but you really don't have to be that beautiful. Guess we can't help ourselves sometimes, huh?" Koga winked at her and she blushed a light pink. They took their seat back at the table.

"DUDE! KOGA!" the same guy with the mohawk from the hallway approached him. "You're the Miko chick right? I'm Hakkaku by the way, we didn't really get introduced. How rude of Koga, I'm going to be the best man at the wedding too-" Koga cut him off by putting a lump in his head.

"Uh, Kagome... how about I show you around the school, where your classes are and shit?" Koga attempted to change the subject quickly, feeling slightly embarassed by his friend.

"That would be lovely!" Kagome went to lift up her tray when Koga grabbed it from her, he tossed their trays in the trash and she followed him into the hallway.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"What? When was I supposed to feel awkward?!" Kagome felt oblivious.

"What he said about 'the wedding'; see that's what my friends do when I tell them I think a girl is cute." Koga began to rub the back of his head, when he leaned against a locker cooly. Kagome blushed a little bit and her eyes darted to the floor then back up into his.

"You think- I'm cute?" she stuttered a little.

"Well actually I told them you're cute, beautiful and how right when I saw you I knew you were- special. Sorry, I'm not trying to be weird but your beauty is honestly breath taking."

"I'm sorry Koga, but-"

"Oh shit, did I go to far and creep you out?" Koga sighed deeply and scuffed his foot against the floor.

"It's not that, it's just that I have a boyfriend."

"Damn all the good girls always have a mate. I also appreciate the honesty, instead of leading me on. Loyal too? Damn. You seem fucking flawless."

"Don't worry! You're not missing out on much!" Kagome tried to assure him. She never really was complimented so nicely, of course Hojo treated her right, but damn... Koga barely knew her and he was making moves and telling her things it took weeks for Hojo to man up and say. Suddenly the halls began to fill with people, Koga showed her to her next class and soon he dissappeared right into the crowd. Kagome entered her health class and looked around for a familiar face, until she noticed someone staring at her. Her eyes met with his bright, amber eyes. They seemed to almost glow. His eyes darted away quickly, hoping she didn't notice he was looking at her. She noticed tiny dog ears on the top of his head. 'So cute.' she thought to herself. Kagome took the desk right infront of him, it was one of the only open seats left. She didn't mind it. The teacher started lecturing and Kagome was taking notes. They had to pick partners for a project about a disease that affects the lungs. Kagome was so nervous, she just sat there. Praying someone would ask her to be their partner. The whole class seemed to be finished, when she received a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see those bright amber eyes gazing into hers.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"I'm Kagome, yours?"

"Inuyasha. Do you want to be partners?"

"Sure, I was thinking we should do emphysema."

"Seems legit." he shrugged his shoulders. "What kind of dickhead assigns a project on the first day?" he laughed.

"This guy seems like a douche. He lectured us about 'being mature enough' to handle this class- like are you kidding me? This is high school I'm sure we've all heard the word vagina before."

"Right... so I'm thinking we should have eachothers numbers if we're going to be doing a project together. We're going to have to hang out soon and get that shit done, ya know?"

"Hmmmmm. What a horrible way of asking a girl for her number." Kagome teased and winked at him.

"Alright girl I got you... hold up." he licked his finger, then ran it across his eyebrow, then raised a brow and winked at her. "I lost my number... can I have yours?" the two started laughing. "AND NO, it ain't easy bein' cheesy." Kagome couldn't get over how a boy could be so cute AND funny. She just met him and he was already making her laugh. The teacher started bitching about something, so Kagome turned around to take more notes. She took a piece of paper, wrote her number, then folded it up and passed it to him. After class was over, he offered to walk her to her next class.

"To be honest I can't even believe they have a class called demon trickery, a little judgemental if you ask me. Human trickery would never be a class you know? Well enough of my ranting and bullshit, here's the room, I'll talk to you later!" he threw up a peace sign and started to walk away. The teacher gave Kagome the death stare as she walked in, she noticed Sango was in the class and took a seat next to her.

"Sooooooooooooooooo. How was lunch?" Sango smiled. "Did you know everyone is talking about Kagome Higurashi!?" she laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?! What are they saying?!" Kagome looked extremely concerned.

"It's impressive, you're like a celebrity around here because of the family name andddd your beauty! All the guys are talking about how cute you are, it's adorable."

"Quit bullshittin." Kagome elbowed her friend slightly.

"Don't deny it, everyone's quite interested in this new miko. We don't get a lot of humans with true spiritual power in this school very often. Plus you can't deny that you're cute. I saw Koga hitting on you in the hallway!"

"No you didn't!" Kagome turned red.

"Well, I saw you two chatting it up and your face turning about as red as it is right now haha." Sango giggled. "Tell me everything."


End file.
